FIG. 11 is a schematic sectional view of a conventional flow channel device 100. Flow channel device 100 includes flow channel section 111 and introduction channel section 112. Flow channel section 111 includes flow channel 101. Flow channel 101 is surrounded by a wall surface. Introduction channel section 112 includes introduction channel 102. Introduction channel 102 is surrounded by a wall surface. Introduction channel 102 has one end connected to flow channel 101, and the other end connected to introduction port 103. Introduction channel 102 is formed such that flow-channel height H10 is linearly increased from boundary surface 105 (an inlet port of flow channel 101) toward introduction port 103.
Sample 160 introduced from infusion-and-discharge port 104 is carried from introduction port 103 to flow channel 101 through introduction channel 102.
Prior art documents regarding this application include, for example, PTL 1.